


Silent

by sourlupa (moonlightwriters)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Scott, M/M, Rimming, Scott is a screamer, smutsmutsmutstmustmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightwriters/pseuds/sourlupa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Werewolf boyfriends doing the thing. And by thing, I mean totally loud, hot sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent

Scott could barely contain the whimper trying to escape his throat. His eyes rolled back into his head, and he tried not to scream when Isaac pushed his tongue even deeper inside him. He inhaled deeply, jaw going slack. He wanted so much to scream, to moan, to tell Isaac _faster, more, so good_. But he couldn’t.  
  
It started with Isaac teasing Scott jokingly about how... vocal he is during sex. Of course, when they made the bet, Scott totally thought he could handle it. One hundred percent control, no problem. And as usual, he had no idea what he was getting himself into. Isaac is a _god_ in bed. He knows exactly which touches make Scott sigh, with ones make him scream. It’s sort of unfair, really, how well Isaac knows Scott’s body.  
Isaac gave a particularly long lick, and Scott could feel the shiver traveling down his spine. His legs started shaking from sheer pleasure, and he really wasn’t sure how much more he could take. When Isaac slid in his index finger, crooking it in just the right way, he snapped.  
  
“Huh-Isaac, fuck!” He could feel Isaac grinning against the swell of his left asscheek before he nipped at the flesh with an open mouth.  
  
“I win.” Scott didn’t care. He just wanted Isaac’s dick pounding into him, preferably yesterday. Isaac was speaking in that voice Scott knows means he’s almost as wrecked as Scott feels, just from seeing Scott unravel so completely. Scott definitely didn’t care. If he had to pay for dinner on their next date night to get amazing, mind-blowing sex, he really didn’t mind. At all. Isaac added a second finger, and Scott couldn’t help but whimper at the pleasure-pain of being stretched open, getting ready for Isaac. Scott started to rock himself onto Isaac’s fingers, the burn giving way almost completely to pure bliss.  
  
“Isaac, I-fuck...shit. _Touch me._ ” Scott heard a faint chuckle, and he almost came right then.  
  
“Not tonight, baby. Gonna make you come just from my dick.” Scott did not think it was physically possible to be any more turned on than he was at that moment. He let out a loud, _not high-pitched, thank you very much_ moan, his voice breaking off into a whimper at the end, just as Isaac added another finger. Scott rocked back onto Isaac’s fingers greedily and arched his back, wanting, needing more. His thighs started shaking from the absolute _need_ to have Isaac inside him.  
  
“Baby, please.” Scott was on the verge of tears now, everything felt so good. He felt Isaac’s fingers slip out, only to be replaced with the tip of his cock, slicked with lube.  
Isaac pushed in slowly, kissing up Scott’s spine as he went. They were both panting messes at this point, Isaac reaching for Scott’s hands as he bottomed out.  
  
“I love you so much.” Scott’s chest tightened at Isaac’s words, hearing the tenderness in his voice.  
  
“Fuck, Isaac. I love you, too. God, I love you.” Scott pushed himself onto his knees, wrapping his arms over Isaac’s shoulders as he began rocking in and out slowly. He felt Isaac’s lips on his neck, licking, biting, sucking his way up and down, ghosting over his jaw as he increased his speed. Scott let out a long string of moans when Isaac adjusted his angle and hit Scott’s prostate. Isaac wrapped his right arm around Scott’s torso, stroking over his stomach with a tenderness that seemed to contradict the ferocity in which he was pistoning into him.  
  
“Scott...fuck, you’re so amazing-shit!” He dropped his forehead onto Scott’s shoulder, trying not to lose control and shift. He slowed down, trying to gain some more self-control. Scott whined in protest and frustration, wanting Isaac to fuck him raw.  
  
“No, don’t slow down, please-hng, Isaac, I need you to fuck me harder-oh!” Isaac knew that voice. That was Scott’s _I’m so completely wrecked I just need you to take care of me_ voice, and it turned him on more than anything. He sped up again, going even faster than when he’d slowed down, his gut twisting as a warm, tight feeling grew at the base of his spine and in his balls.  
  
Scott was screaming now, his head thrown back, arms tightening their hold around Isaac’s shoulders and neck. Isaac loved him like this, so lost in the pleasure.  
  
“You close, baby?” Scott nodded in between screams, sweat dripping down his chest and forehead. “Mm, wanna come with you.” Isaac was losing control, and he was losing it fast. He felt his claws extending, the need to bite, to claim, to mate so loud in his mind. He felt Scott tense up, turning his head more to the side to expose his neck to Isaac. The fact that Scott was submitting, that was what pushed him over the edge as he clamped down on Scott’s neck, right above his shoulder as they came together, Isaac inside Scott, and Scott untouched.  
  
“Isaac, oh my God.” Isaac could hear the dopey grin on Scott’s face. He buried his own face into Scott’s neck, scenting under his ear.  
  
“I love it when you scream like that. You’re so hot.” Scott shivered in response.  
  
“I love it when you fuck me like that. You’re also really hot.” Scott pulled Isaac down onto the bed, giving Isaac the chance to slip out of him before getting into a spooning position.  
  
“Round two soon?” Isaac asked, rubbing his hand up and down Scott’s side.  
  
“Mhmm, lemme nap first. ‘K?” Isaac smiled brightly at his sleepy boyfriend.  
  
“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to follow moonlightwriters.tumblr.com! :)


End file.
